In recent years, activities at public spaces like airport entrances and government buildings have significantly increased in public perception. A number of solutions for ensuring security have been suggested in the past.
For example the document US 2016/0216371 A1 shows a security scanning system. In this system, the person to be scanned has to enter a scanning chamber and has to hold still during a scanning period. In the system shown there, the person to be scanned even has to cooperate by turning around, as instructed. This system requires the cooperation of the person.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a scanning system, which achieves a high scanning throughput without requiring the cooperation of the person to be scanned.